Trust ME
by Kitsune89
Summary: Collection of short drabbles - multiple pairings as emotions.


These are collection of drabbles, I will update them as they come along. Enjoy.

I

I can hear you snoring in our bedroom, it's funny how you can be loud even sleeping. I have to smile trying to contain myself ravagin you – again.

It's funny how life turns around.

After all I have been watching you from shadows nearly 20 years, even though it's like heartbeat to me. You mumble something in your sleep, drooling on the pillow. Moonlight caressing you, making me lost my breath. God how I want to just touch you!

I just contain myself tucking you better under the blanket and leaving the room. It's after all hunting time and I will need nourshiment to make you mine.

I hear noices downstears and I just have to chuckle, Itachi is after all one fuckin' horny bastard. I can hear Sasuke whining and moaning trying to get his niisan to go harder. I have to roll my eyes and decide just to go out from window – don't want to walk in when they are trying to eat each other.

Luckily it's beautiful night. Full moon and even though the summer is almost gone, it's still warm.

Trying to locate my lighter, I go walking to forest – I heard there is some camp.

Ah, to get scare some human, this night looks gettin' better and better. I have to smirk of thought. I start laughing and I think some angels just died because of it. After all I am Kyubi no Yoko – I have image to uphold.

Life is good.

II

Hands caressing my skin, tasting, licking – oh god, it feels so good. I moan and you chuckle. You have always knew what buttons to push to get me under you.

Your golden eyes lookin me like a prey and I have to just open my legs more – to get you closer to me, inside to me.

I know this is fucked up, but hey, what can you think when you have been living with demon over 18 years inside you? I think you would be too little bit crazy... Okay, you don't have look at me like that -ttebayo! Yeah I know that Sasuke don't have demon inside and look what his big brother is doing to him – I don't wanna ever again witness that, even it was kinda hot...

"Why the hell are you thinking about those two horny bastards when I'm trying to fuck you? You little shit!"

… Oh shit. And now he is sulking. Great. Oh well Iruka-sensei will be happy that I'm still not deflouvered... Oh joy. I can almost here Kakashi-sensei laughing at me.. Fuck!

III

Leaves rustling as he runs deeper to forest – not seeing clearly, tears running down on his face.

Running.

Trying to get away, trying to find something to cling on, to find something that makes him feel alive again. He's breathing hard, trying to contain sobs that try come out. He has to be strong.

He has been strong all his life, he can't give up now. Never feeling this much pain, wanting to be accepted – to be loved.

He is stumbling, rocks and roots getting his way. Trying not to fall he runs forward, wanting only to forget, to be forgotten.

It's getting darker and darker, forest is almost too quiet.. and he falls.

The pain is too consuming, curling to ball he starts sobbing. Huggin himself, he doesn't notice the rain or the footsteps.

Trying to remember how to breath, how to feel. Those blue eyes that once were so clear and full of joy are broken – like mirror shattered on the floor.

They didn't want to notice his pain, wanting to close their eyes from truth – it would mean that they were wrong, world wasn't black or white.

The rain continues to pour. Almost like wanting to cry with he still hopes. Hopes that there is someone who want's to stop the pain. He wishes to be killed, to be forgotten and to be accepted. He never wanted much, his world has crushed down.

He doesn't hear footsteps coming closer or the silence of the forest, not even that the rain has stopped.

Suddenly he is lifted from the ground, blood flowing from wounds they made. He is only a monster, nuisance to them. And mask is finally broken, he clings to new found warmth and cries.

He is broken mess, so lost. And the warmth just holds him tighter, not saying a word letting him cry.

Finally his sobbing has stopped, he is sleeping. The warmth is too welcoming, too safe. And Naruto can't stop little smile, he is home.

The warmth shifts and stands up, Naruto still curled on his lap. He holds him tight, never wanting to let go again. He walks through the forest, rain has cleaned the air. Animals coming out from hiding places, birds singin. He goes through cave and lays down on his bed, curling around Naruto. Tails keeping Naruto tight in his lap. So they sleep.

Blinking Naruto wakes up. Feeling someone stroking his hair and face, it's so warm. He snuggles more into warmth hearing chuckling. Blinking, he notices that the warmth is alive. Trying to get away scared, he tries to scramble away from the warmth. He cannot move, the tails wrapped around him. So he peers the warmth behind his hair, starting to scream about kidnapping when he realizes, understands who is the warmth. So he smiles instead and snuggles to him.

Tails wrapping more tightly around him, purring fills Narutos heart as he slowly relaxes in the embrance. It will be long time, long rocky road, but he knows he is home.

Safe.

IV

And everything is blurring white, like a dream - you remember.

It's too bittersweet, the coldness seeking light, seeking those bottomless dark eyes. Has anyone told you that somepoint you will lose?

Lost.

Tears running down your cheek while your eyes broken and blank. You promised but you didn't keep. Couldn't keep it.

They say that sometimes you have to just let go, sometimes you have to just accept.

You scream.

You can't let go of the past, madness lurking behind your eyes. The watch you worry in their eyes, but you just can't let go – what will happen then, what would you do now?

Scrupping and crying you try to forget – forget that blood, that pain when you realized that everything is lost. You couldn't save him and now you don't wanna save yourself either. Bittersweet taste in your mouth, you can still remeber his smile and how precious he was to you.

World is grey, your eyes lost their shimmer. How much longer can you last in this coldness?

Curling to ball you try to sleep. It's too cold. Too dark. You wanna scream, tear something, hurt somebody but still you are too tired to do anything.

Tears rolling down on your cheeks, headache coming down.

World goes black.

And there he is, looking down to water – smiling happily. You watch him, hoping this wouldn't be dream that you wouldn't wake up. He turns to you, smiles saying just one word "Dope." and you are hugging him, crying asking forgiveness, asking him to come back.

He just smiles and just before you wake up you hear him saying quietly "Thank you."

Maybe you can continue this path again, maybe you can let go of past, hatred – continuing life with smile, sadness lurking behind your eyes.

But still accepting. Accepting that there are things and people you can't save, but you can learn about yourself mirroring them. After all, you wanna fly finally and see those magical colours that others can't see – want to see.

But the question still remains... Are you ready to jump from the cliff and let the wind carry you to the end of worlds?

V

Memories. Those bittersweet ones that you want so desperately forget, but can't. When you hear those little words, you are taken back time.

Back when there wasn't massacre, you were trying to be free. Trying to stop those who wanted to harm – wanting you to take the blame.

But still you are just boy, even though they want you to be adult. Your mind cracking, crying trying to keep fighting for your humanity.

"Aniki!"you watch him coming running to you, eyes sparkling with you and adoration. And you hope that he won't be ever in the same position. That he could be free, a child longer than you.

After all he is the most precious thing to you. And you know that you won' be long the adored big brother – you will be hated and killed. But still you can look after him, wanting to enjoy those precious times with your brother.

After all you are still watching him, from the shadows waiting him, so you can go together to other side. And you smile amused when Naruto riles him up again.

You hope his life would be better – that he would find happiness, never losting humanity.

"Otouto, I will be waiting you."


End file.
